1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device having the thin film transistor and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor having a semiconductor layer formed by sequential lateral solidification (SLS), a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device having the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices using the electro-optic property of a liquid crystal are classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type liquid crystal display device using a thin film transistor is excellent in view of resolution and capability of displaying a moving picture, and is used more widely than the passive matrix type.
The active matrix type liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) includes a display panel into which liquid crystal is injected between two substrates, a backlight disposed at the rear side of the display panel and used as a light source, and a drive IC for driving the display panel. Light entered into the display panel from the back light is modulated by the liquid crystal oriented according to a signal provided from the drive IC, and is outputted to the outside so that texts and images are displayed.
In the active matrix type liquid crystal display device, the thin film transistor is formed on the substrate adjacent to the back light. Particularly, a top gate structured thin film transistor, a semiconductor layer of which has a channel region, is formed adjacent to the substrate. Therefore, the electrical property is changed such that leakage current is increased by increase of carriers due to electron hole pairs generated by incident light from the back light. As a result, brightness is changed or there is a malfunction such as vertical crosstalk in which light is emitted in a vertical line form so that image quality is deteriorated. Such malfunction becomes deeper as brightness of the back light increases.